


We’re Just a Couple of Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/original character - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Saving People Hunting Things, Stripping, Tagging Smut For Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa has been hunting all her life. Her methods of hunting are in a word... Unorthodox. She works at a strip joint in her supernatural invested town. After her show, she seduces them to an alley way and does away with them. But, when she meets the Winchester brothers, will her life and her hunt change forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re Just a Couple of Animals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all. Thanks for reading "We're Just a Couple Animals"! This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I hope you enjoy! The song I listened to while writing this chapter is: "Pornstar Dancing" by My Darkest Days.

“Please give a warm welcome to Clarissa!”, The Clancy’s DJ announces as the aforementioned stripper makes her way onto the stage. The beginning beat of the My Darkest Days song begins as she is mid stride. She bounces her hips to the beat and then wraps her hands around the pole and lifts herself up to wrap her legs around it. She spins around while mouthing the words to the extremely pornographic song. 

_She wraps those hands around that pole_  
_She licks those lips and off we go_  
_She takes it off nice and slow_  
_Cuz that's porn star dancin'_

Dean and Sam Winchester watch her spin around and then go into the splits. Dean sips his beer and then nudges his little brother. “She’s pretty hot, huh?” Sam shrugs in response as he drinks more of his beer. “C’mon Sammy. Look at those tats!” He continues to examine her body as she turns to show the crowd her ass. He scans her tattoos and finds a very familiar looking tattoo at the meeting of her upper thigh and ass cheek. _An anti-possession tattoo? Is she a.. Hunter?_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_  
_She drops that dress around her legs_  
_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_  
_Porn star dancin'_

Clarissa scans the crowd as she grinds herself against the pole. She is looking for her next hunt. _Who is it going to be tonight? Who is stupid enough to come to this strip club where a vampire hunter works?_ She thinks to herself. And then she sees him. He looks like the perfect guy to seduce. Before he was changed, he probably was a frat boy. He’s still rocking the frat boy look. Okay… Rocking is a loose term. The frat boy is wearing a polo shirt with the collar popped, cargo shorts, flip flops, and a visor with spikey blonde hair. He’s a walking cliché, but Clarissa can tell over all of that that he is a blood sucking vampire. 

As if he could feel her eyes on him, Frat Boy comes up to tip her. He holds a smirk as she gets on all fours to retrieve the dollar with her mouth. Sometimes she hates her job, but then she remembers that these fuck boy vamps think that they are getting laid and then end up getting killed. And that’s funny as hell to her. She backs up on all fours and then continues to dance. When the song ends, she beckons Frat Boy with her finger to follow her to the back. 

“Wow. She’s got shitty taste.” Dean grumbled disappointedly to Sam. Sam chuckled in response.

“Cry baby. Ready to get going back to the motel? We have a lot to do tomorrow.” Dean nods and throws back the rest of his beer and tosses a couple singles on the table as a tip to the waitress. They get up from the table and start heading out. “Tomorrow, we should bring Cas. Get him drunk, get him laid?” Dean chuckles at the thought of his angel friend getting drunk and fucking a stripper. It’s not like Cas is the ugliest guy ever but…. He doesn’t have the right personality. He’s too uptight for a scene like this.

“Yeah right. And then we are taking you to a vegan restaurant.” Sam jokes.

“I’d like to see you fucking try. Vegan. Hmpf.” The pair turn the corner into the alley that would be their short cut to the motel, as they did they were greeted with the sight of Clarissa being grinded up against by good ole Frat Boy. Dean groaned and pushed forward. His eyes however were still on her. He noticed that she had a silver dagger in her hand, where she pulled it from he’s not sure he wants to know. He stops Sam without a word.

“What?” Sam whispers. Dean points to the dagger and the pair watch her. She lifts the dagger up to stab him through the back, but before she can Frat Boy takes a chomp out of her arm. Clarissa screams out and tries to push him off of her, but instead, in a split second, Frat Boy slams her against the brick wall. She feels pain shoot through her body like a lightening bolt.

“You really think I’m that dumb? Seriously? Like I’m gonna fall for your horny stripper routine. Hah.” He leans down to bite her neck but before he does, hewhispers, “I bet you’re gonna taste as good as you look.” 

“Hey dickweed!” Dean calls from the end of the alley, his gun is cocked and ready to fire. Frat Boy’s head shoots up to look at him. “That’s not how you treat a lady.” He fires his gun and the silver bullet hits him directly in the forehead causing him falls backward. He lets go of Clarissa as he does.

Clarissa crumples up into a ball on the ground, the back of her head and her forearm bleeding profusely. The boys rush to her side and they both take off their flannel shirts to wrap around her wounds. “M’am?” Sam says to her as he shakes her slightly, but she was already unconscious. “Shit. We have to get her back to the motel. Maybe Cas can fix her?” 

“He’s not there! He fuckin’ disappeared earlier to God only knows where!”

“Then in the morning. I can keep her stable through the night. Come on, help me carry her.” The boys hoist her up and carry her back to the motel. They get her settled into Dean’s bed and Sam cleans her wounds and wraps them with real bandages. He examines her stomach to find a rib is most likely cracked so he wraps her midsection too. “Now we let her sleep…” Dean nods in agreement as he curls up in the arm chair in the corner.

“Night, Sammy.” Dean’s in a mood that Sam can’t place, but he is too tired to question it anymore.

“Night, Dean.”

Sam falls right to sleep and quickly begins snoring but Dean finds sleeping difficult, not because of the sleeping arrangement on the chair, but because every time he closes his eyes he sees Clarissa being attacked by Frat Boy. He sees her arm getting bitten nearly clean through, he sees her head slamming against the brick wall with enough force to kill her. He can almost feel that pain that she was going through in those moments. He hadn’t had this happen since Jo died…. He gets up to pour himself a glass of whiskey before sitting back down in his chair. He looks over her sleeping body and seems to study her. Her black hair lays in a mess on the bed and her perfect pale skin is splattered with blood. He should have known that the vamp was gonna catch on. He should have known that her idea was stupid. But, she seemed like she had done this before! She seemed experienced in this area, like she’s killed vamps before. How could she have been so stupid to do this? Well, Dean isn’t gonna let this happen again. He and Sam have always been about saving people and hunting things. And Dean wasn’t gonna let this beautiful girl keep putting herself at risk, at least not without some proper training. 


End file.
